Like Catnip For Kyo
by ReturnToSender
Summary: He wondered if Yuki tasted as creamy as he looked... KyoYuki or YukiKyo, can't really tell. Meh, let's toss the labels out the window anyway. Hee! oh look i've added another short!
1. Chapter 1

_Like Catnip For Kyo_

He watched the oranges, browns and yellows as they twirled across the air, the cage of his fingers obscuring the beauty of autumn's dance. Already the scent of winter had permeated his senses, meaning another season had passed him by with little to show for it besides a sudden surge of unease. He felt like the bear, or the fox, poised for that final minute of play before curling up to sleep away the snow.

He wanted to run. He wanted to fight. Hell, he wanted to fuck, just to get rid of the unbearable energy that tingled beneath his skin.

But...none of those things seemed... _worth_ the effort.

"Stupid cat. You do realize it's freezing out here don't you?"

Kyo lazily flicked his eyes to the invader of his thoughts, a soft grumble escaping his throat. Another reason - albeit small - for his restlessness had stumbled across his hiding place, hugging himself with shivery arms.

_Beautiful Prince Yuki_.

Kyo didn't exactly know when or why he'd found himself wanting to touch the other boy, wanting to taste him even, only that he _did_.

And that was bad. Wrong. A sin.

Yeah, he felt like the worst of blasphemers, desiring his _male _cousin with the same animal intensity he needed food, water, comfort...heat. If there really was a hell - and if there was one on earth, he was sure there must be someplace else - his immortal soul was certainly destined for the depths of it.

"Honda-san doesn't want you out here. So get inside."

Kyo watched the cool prince as he rubbed his arms through the thick material of his sweater, not even realizing that every time he did the hem would rise up a little, revealing a slender line of skin. He wondered at the texture, somehow certain it would be soft and warm beneath his fingertips...

Kyo's hands unconsciously clenched as they lay draped across his stomach. Damn rat probably _tasted _as creamy as he looked too...

"...I'll come in, but..."

Kyo paused for a moment, enjoying the look of hatred that flashed across those quicksilver eyes.

"_But_? What is it, you stupid cat?"

Shifting onto his stomach and elbows, Kyo languorously rolled the kinks out of each shoulder, slowly working his way down his back. It was surprisingly easy to piss off Yuki today - not that he was complaining or anything - but he figured that had more to do with the elements than with himself, really. His face void of any emotion, Kyo continued to stare past the bars of the porch, and out into the stretching grass and reaching trees that edged the property.

Would he ever be so lucky as to stand like those trees, year after year, enjoying the same cycle of life and death...

_Yeah, and if wishes were fishes..._

Kyo slowly let his eyes drift toward his cousin, the sound of a long suffering sigh arresting his thoughts.

"_Well_?"

"...Come _here_."

He could feel, more than see the annoyed and confused look he'd gotten, but simply shrugged it off and climbed to his knees. If Yuki wanted to stand there and freeze his sexy butt off that was his problem, because the cat wasn't moving an inch unless he wanted to, or he'd been given incentive to.

Another sigh.

"Fine."

Suddenly that dark sweater and elusive strip of skin had sauntered into Kyo's sight, taking up permanent residence there. Damn if it wasn't even better close up. He tried to control the slight ticking at the corner of his mouth that threatened a grin, but he found the attempt ridiculously futile.

Rust colored eyes looked up into placid gray. Even irritated beyond all reason, the rat still managed to look as cool as an ice cube, and with all the personality of one to match.

How the hell was it possible to hate someone, yet find them attractive in the very same breath?

Kyo snorted. Hell if he knew.

"Hold still for a minute."

He meant for the words to come out more roughly, but it ended up sounding like a purr with a mischievous lilt thrown in. Yuki raised a delicate eyebrow at the cadence, lips already parting to utter some rude remark in response...or would have, had Kyo not grabbed him by the hips.

Instead the rat just reddened and went to bash the cat across the face for his impropriety.

His fist stopped mid swing though, when he felt a warm mouth glide across his stomach.

Kyo smirked into the pale skin, thrilled to find his suspicions justified. Yuki did taste just as good as he looked, the thick flavor of body lotion coating his tongue and the scent of lavender assaulting his senses.

It was the same smell that lingered on his clothes for days after they'd fought, bouts fierce enough to have Yuki hitting him again and again. He knew it was masochistic and just a little weird, but he savored the body contact, the meeting of skin...

Kyo sunk his teeth into the top of Yuki's hip and let a chuckle rumble in his chest when he felt him shiver beneath his hands.

Perfect Prince Yuki certainly made some pleasing sounds when touched...but then again the cat sort of knew that already. Sucking at the milky patch of flesh, Kyo rasped his tongue over the little bite mark, and then pressed his warm lips against it.

He managed a brief sigh and quick squeeze of his fingers, before his world exploded in a haze of bright stars.

The punch had definitely been painful, and his face would undoubtedly bruise...

But it had certainly been worth the effort.

_End_

"FUCKING STUPID CATS!"

Ooooo, but I do love those two gorgeous bishies. Review. I might consider a second part from Yuki's perspective...in a different scenario of course. Depends on feedback. God, I'm a fickle bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Like Catnip For Kyo_ - Yuki

He organized all the little packets of seeds with a meticulous hand, sorting them by type, color, season, etc., into his basket until he was sure that his head was as well placed as they were. It was a little much, he knew, but at least everything would be prepared for next season. Moving over to his plot next, he shifted the cold and somewhat hard soil beneath his fingers, carefully digging out a thing of basil and a couple of his favorite flowers to be transpotted for the indoors. Miss Honda had asked if they could have fresh herbs for the winter, and of course he couldn't just say no...

She sort of had that effect on people.

Sighing, Yuki fisted his dirty hands in the material of his pants, wanting desperately to crawl into some dark hole and not move until spring.

And he blamed the stupid cat for his poor spirits.

"Damn."

Yuki reddened a little at the use of profanity, but figured he was due for some anyway, considering the amount Kyo spewed on a daily basis. Shaking his head in sorry amusement, he rose from the ground and - after gathering his things - continued back to the house.

"Honda-san?"

The sound of his voice echoed eerily in the empty hallways and rooms, but Yuki wasn't to worried about it. Shigure was probably passed out over his latest manuscript, blurring the ink with his drool, and Miss Honda was probably either out for the day, or up in her room.

Yuki paused for a moment, feeling inexplicably like he'd forgotten something...or someone.

But it passed just as soon as it came, propelling him to go about his business and put away his things.

_It's so quiet._

In a slightly nervous gesture, Yuki placed his hand on a cocked hip, and almost jumped at the soreness he'd felt there. _What the...?_ He slowly inched up the sweater, and grimaced at the blue and purple bruise he found, a ring highlighting it in red, uneven tooth marks.

Actually seeing the reason for his edginess had made him recall exactly who he'd forgotten. Kyo, the stupid cat.

Yuki knew he should be feeling confused, even apprehensive - after all it was his cousin _Kyo _he was thinking about - but somehow none of that came remotely to mind.

Truthfully, all he could feel was pissed. No, _furious _beyond the simple 'love tap' he'd given that cat the day before. Really, the bastard had marked _him_.

_Felt pretty damn good at the time though..._

Growling at the errant thought, Yuki sniffed at the air like an animal, and let a smirk drift across his face.

Oh, that idiot Kyo was there alright, and he was fucked five ways from Sunday.

The rat snickered softly as he moved up the stairs, using all the stealth of a ninja not to let his prey know he was stalking him. He then slid open the door to the cat's room and peered idly into its depths, searching for the face that both repelled...and attracted him.

And there he was, ass in the air like a blatant invitation, bent over doing something at the side of his bed.

"Dammit to hell. I know I put it in here..."

Yuki narrowed his eyes and sauntered forward until he was standing right behind that utterly pinchable butt. (A/N - At this point author is rushed to hospital for severe hemorrhaging of the nose.) He then reached out, and in mimicry of yesterday's events, wrapped a hand around the cat's hip, pressing each individual finger tight into his skin.

God, was it _hot_...

Kyo's head whipped up so fast, that Yuki had to tilt his back to avoid a possibly fatal nose injury. He'd still been able to catch a whiff of that lovely hair however - _woodsmoke and something like cinnamon_ - a few orange strands tickling his face, so he wasn't really annoyed over the brush with social death.

His face was one of the most important things to everyone _else _on the planet, after all...

"Whatta fuck?...!"

Yuki smiled cooly at the remark, but chose not to correct the boy's awkward wording. The way it was said had been far to amusing for that. He rubbed a thumb over bronzed skin, and watched as the cat practically leapt out of his hold - six feet into the air actually - landing on his hands and knees at the other side of the bed.

Those burning red eyes now starred back at him, over the top of his messy sheets and blankets.

"Stupid cat."

"Damn rat."

Feeling laughter well in his gut, Yuki took a step closer to the bed, just as Kyo took one back towards the wall. The rat cocked an eyebrow, lifting a hand to his chin as if he were contemplating his next move. Which he was...sort of.

"You know...I always thought it was the other way around."

There was a tense silence.

"..._What_?"

"Cats and rats. I was so sure it was the cat who chases the rat, not the opposite. But then again..."

He grinned at the fiery red of Kyo's face, and continued to edge forward while the other tried to think of a suitable come back.

"Not another step, damn rat."

"...Hmm? And what are _you _going to do about it?"

Yuki shivered at the alternatively spiteful and lustful eyes directed at him, his deep scowl twitching just a bit at the corners. God, how he wanted to know what Kyo looked like with a smile..._how the subtle curve would taste beneath his tongue..._

"This."

Shaking himself into awareness, it was then Yuki fully realized and appreciated the power of the cat cursed. With all the grace of a jungle panther, Kyo sprang from his spot around the bed and streaked right past him out the bedroom door. The rat blinked stupidly for a couple minutes, before pushing back a few strands of silver hair that had drifted into his face.

"Alright then."

Licking his lips in anticipation, Yuki scampered after his delightfully playful quarry, a growing need pressing tight against his pants. He perked his ears when he reached the bottom and heard the soft pat of feet across tile, drawing him to the kitchen like a magnet.

"...Oh, that was fun."

He watched as Kyo stilled in his tracks, already halfway through the room when the rat had slid through the door.

"But I'm tired of this game."

Moving faster than a person could blink, Yuki had the cat's arms pinned behind him and his body roughly pushed up against the table. He slipped his free hand around Kyo's hip, and breath rolling out in slightly shorter huffs, held him firmly in place.

Even with his nose pressed into the wood the cat still managed to talk feisty.

"Well, if I knew you liked it rough, I would've tried a lot harder."

Yuki managed a dry chuckle, though he was feeling almost painfully hard due to their little cat-and-mouse foreplay. _Or was it mouse and cat...?_ Leaning down, he sighed at the flush contact of their bodies - not really caring about specifics anymore - and whispered into the cat's red ears.

"How do you know what I like?"

He listened to the quick hiss of air that escaped Kyo's mouth, and smirked at the even quicker intake when he'd slowly begun to rock his hips.

"Hmm? I can't hear you pussy cat..."

Biting back a moan, Yuki increased his pace and relentlessly pounded the cat into the table, his soft mewls urging him further. The harsh feel of clothing against his arousal only added to the sensation of their thrusting, soothing and seductively painful, that for a hazy second Yuki thought he'd gone and jumped the gun.

Swallowing over a dry throat, he felt a familiar tightening in his crotch, and realized he hadn't really been off the mark.

"Fuck!"

Blinking away red stars, Yuki cringed at the sudden dampness in his pants and slowly released the cat, but not before swiping his tongue across the skin bared at the other's shoulder. He hummed at the taste, warm and just a little salty with sweat. Then the rat carefully righted himself and - after smoothing his shirt - ambled to the door in a somewhat calmer disposition.

"B-bastard."

Glancing lazily over his shoulder, he watched as Kyo slipped to the floor in a boneless heap, his head banging against the side of the table. The cat shifted gingerly, and it became apparent that he hadn't quite gotten to finish himself off.

"I'm still mad at you," he poked his tongue out at the red faced cat, "and besides, isn't Honda-san just upstairs?"

At the pained look sent his way, Yuki knew he'd been right about his guess. He snickered quietly and continued out the door.

Stupid cat had made him miserable, so it was only fair he returned the favor.

_End_

Hooo. Hot damn that was hard, because it was the dirtiest I've ever written...hmmm. I felt the need to pop out another one a these babies, and I hope you likey, please reviewy! Oh, and forgive me for any structure inconsistencies, I've never really watched the show, but now my goal is to buy a couple a the anime. Yuki is such a jerk in this! But he's a SMEXY jerk, heh heh! I REALLY FEEL BAD THOUGH, cause this is like the first writing without ANY semblance of plot I've ever done. It's really just some light smutty action, and what's worse is that even getting through the beginning was to long! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A YAOI WHORE!


End file.
